Aurra Sing
Aurra Sing, also known as Nashtah, was once a female Jedi Padawan, but following a series of tragedies and misfortunes, she left the Jedi Order to become a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi and political assassinations. She even became an associate in the posse of Cad Bane, a brief mentor of the orphaned Boba Fett, a commander for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, and later an Imperial Agent under the Sith Lord Darth Vader. During the Second Galactic Civil War, Sing was hired to kill Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo and Chume'da Allana, only to be beaten by the latter. Sing's career spanned over seven decades, from at least 36 BBY to 40 ABY. Biography Agent of the Empire Searching for Jax Pavan Confronting Beckett At some point after her mission with the Jedi failed, Sing was hired by Imperial authorities to hunt down and kill the scoundrel Tobias Beckett, who had a bounty placed on his head. Seeking to make amends for her mistakes and finally earn the biggest reward to improve her superiors, she attempted to succeed in taking down her rival, her chance to take her rival down, but was underestimated when her rival pushed her off to her death. Sing's death would be later recalled by Beckett while talking with Lando Calrissian. First Galactic Civil War During the First Galactic Civil War between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire, Sing had survived her fall after failing to take down Beckett and had been spending years on Tatooine in continuing to hunt down surviving Jedi that avoided Order 66 or had left the Order during the Clone Wars. Following the third battle of Hoth, she had followed her instincts to the planet as she had sensed a the presence of a Forceful User there, but was unable to pick out her target at first as his powers hadn't yet surfaced and so she was unsure as to who it was. To find out, she entered Jabba's demolition games on her ancient swoop, using her sniper rifle to take out targets. She eventually discovered that that her target was the young Wade Vox, whom she tried to take out after he won his freedom. She was unable to do so, however, as Vox deflected her sniper shots with his newly-built crimson lightsaber. Appearances *''Aurra's Song'' *''Star Wars[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|: Episode I ''The Phantom Menace]] *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy—War 1'' Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Padawans of the Old Jedi Order Category:Members of Krayt’s Claw Category:Palliduvans Category:Sharpshooters and Snipers